Tradiciones
by NORA29
Summary: Sam y Dean comparten nuevas costumbres. Entra y enterate...!
1. Chapter 1

Tradición  
Dean y Sam  
Lo ubicaría en algún momento de la primer temporada.  
Capítulo Uno.

- ¿_Que te dé un que?_ - Dice Dean dando unos pasos hacia atrás, mortificado y con una cara de espanto que ni el peor monstruo conocido había producido en él.

Dean sabia que a su hermano le fascinaba descubrir cosas nuevas, investigar cosas y ponerlas en práctica, lo que no sabía es que ahora lo hacía partícipe a él de esas cosas.

Debía saber que cuando esta muy callado es porque está maquinando en como poner en práctica alguna de esas cosas raras que sólo a su pequeño hermano le fascinan, así que permanece alejado de él y tratando de serenarse vuelve a preguntarle:

- _Explícame de nuevo, despacio, porque debo darte un beso_. - De forma inconsciente le daba vueltas a lo que tenía en la mano.

Sam sabía que su hermano no iba a reaccionar bien al principio, sabia como podía llegar a reaccionar, pero a base de insistencia y alguna que otra cara irresistible lo haría caer. Sólo debía llegar al punto en el que Dean viera que lo que quería lo favorecía más a él mismo y que no era "el capricho del día" de hermano pequeño. Así que puso su mejor cara y despacio empezó a explicarse:

- Es una vieja tradición que proviene del América del Sur, y debe cumplirse durante los primeros siete días del mes de julio, consiste en darle a tus seres queridos algo dulce y éste te tiene que dar un beso (vale, sí lo había adornado soberanamente; primero porque no era tradición, y segundo porque no era obligación. Pero eso NO se lo iba a decir a Dean, alguna ventaja tiene que sacarle a esa antipatía de Dean por no querer leer nada que no lleve fotografías de mujeres desnudas.)

Dean se vio perdido, ya que veía esa determinación mirada y si le ponía algún "pero" iba a sacar a relucir su vena de abogado y empezar a dar un argumento tras otro para que haga lo que el pequeño quisiera y de solo pensarlo ya se le estaba produciendo una migraña. Pero lo que no entendía era el motivo que lo llevo a implementar esa tradición, ¿Será que su hermano siente...? No, Sam no pensaría en él de esa forma, no divagues ¡Dean se dijo a si mismo!

Así que con mucho recelo y con todos los sentidos alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que Sam pueda llegar a dar, se fue acercando despacio hasta llegar a él, estando frente a frente pronto la fragancia de Sam le invadió todos los sentidos, cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta memorizando el momento, recordó de inmediato porque estaba tan cerca de Sam luego de tanto tiempo que venía evitándolo y se golpeó mentalmente. Sus sentidos le decían que Sam seguía aguardando el beso, así que de forma rápida termino de alcanzar la mejilla de su hermano y en un rápido movimiento apoyo y separó sus labios de allí. Poniendo media habitación, dos sillas y una mesa de distancia.

Sam veía los lentos movimientos que su hermano hacía al ir acercándose hacia él, parecía una película extremadamente ralentizada, se mordió por dentro para evitar cualquier mueca pues lo veía como esos animalitos temerosos de acercarse a alguna porción de comida, dejaría que se acercara y si su plan funcionaba, lograría el tan ansiado beso de Dean. Estando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, saboreó la fragancia de su colonia (esa que le había regalado antes de irse a Stanford, pero no creía que aún tenga esa, seguro que le gusto y se compró otra) y se perdió en el momento, no sabe cuanto tiempo permaneció disfrutando de la cercanía de Dean, pero de repente sintió un leve empujón en su mejilla y cuando quiso darse cuenta vio a su hermano en la otra punta de la habitación.

Ya estaba dándole el primer mordisco al chocolate que le había dado, con una mirada de victoria. Pero no se lo iba a dejar así, había puesto mucho esfuerzo en idear el plan y no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

_- ¿A eso llamas beso? ¡Con razón no te dura ninguna chica!_ - Dice para picarlo un poco.

Dean alzo la ceja ante tal afirmación. Mientras seguía disfrutando ese manjar.

- El beso tiene que ser dado en forma consistente, y tú apenas haz hecho contacto. Te mostraré como tiene que ser.

Cuando llegó junto a Dean, lo tomó por los hombros para que no se le escape y acercó su boca a la mejilla de él, presionando un poco para que lo sienta, haciendo un sonido propio del beso. De a poco dejaba de presionar los hombros de Dean para alejarse, como dándole la pauta de que iba a hacerlo.

Dean no supo si fue por el chocolate, el ruidito que hizo Sam al finalizar el beso o que cuernos, pero al sentir que la presión disminuía lo apresó de la cintura evitando que se aleje y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, aspirando todo el aroma de Sam y dejándose llevar. Comenzó a recorrer con la nariz desde los hombros subiendo por la extensa longitud del cuello, llegando a las inmediaciones de la boca de Sam, no quería verlo a los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse, Sam no se alejaba de él ni hacia nada para frenarlo, así que puso si mente en blanco y comenzó de forma lenta a saborear los finos labios del pequeño.

Los primero cinco segundos fueron excelentes, pero cuando Sam comenzó a responderle el beso, eso... fue la gloria.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sam, cuando al día siguiente, Dean se pareció en la habitación de turno con una bolsa enorme llena de golosinas!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean no supo si fue por el chocolate, el ruidito que hizo Sam al finalizar el beso o que cuernos, pero al sentir que la presión disminuía lo apresó de la cintura evitando que se aleje y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, aspirando todo el aroma de Sam y dejándose llevar. Comenzó a recorrer con la nariz desde los hombros subiendo por la extensa longitud del cuello, llegando a las inmediaciones de la boca de Sam, no quería verlo a los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse, Sam no se alejaba de él ni hacia nada para frenarlo, así que puso su mente en blanco y comenzó de forma lenta a saborear los finos labios del pequeño.

Los primero cinco segundos fueron excelentes, pero cuando Sam comenzó a responderle el beso, eso... fue la gloria.

De a poco Sam iba tomando más confianza afianzando su agarre por detrás del cuello de Dean, grande fue su satisfacción al ver concretado satisfactoriamente su plan. _Habría sido el beso más largo de la historia, pero no había nadie que lo haya registrado_

Cuando se separaron, ninguno supo bien que fue lo que sucedió antes del beso, pero ambos sentían cierta paz, aliviados en cierta forma por dar ese paso.

Sam sentía que el fantasma que siempre lo había acompañado cuando reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia su hermano se había extinguido. Manteniendo sus frentes juntas como si el separarse fuera a hacerlos despertar de un bonito sueño; Sam fue abriendo los ojos lentamente al tiempo que disminuía su ritmo al respirar, miró a Dean el cual permanecía como en trance, rogó que no se eche para atrás en lo que había sucedido.

Dean comenzó a volver en si lentamente, todavía sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Él se había resistido durante mucho tiempo a dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía por Sam, ya que a pesar de que siempre lo trataba como afeminado siempre lo vio interesado en el sexo opuesto. Enfocó su mirada en Sam que estaba expectante frente a él como dándole tiempo a asimilar el beso compartido, y viéndolo con el rostro sereno y no enfurecido como pensó antes de lanzarse, le soltó

_- ¿Ya tienes tu beso, no? ¡Ahora déjame terminar el chocolate!_ – ni bien acabó de decirlo se maldijo mentalmente ya que su boca tenía autonomía propia.

Pero Sam acostumbrado a las respuestas de su hermano solo lo dejo estar. Sabia que de ahora en más debería darle tiempo para que se acomode a este nuevo rumbo. Ya habría tiempo de disfrutar hasta llegar al éxtasis; así que aprovecho que seguían abrazados y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez fue más dulce que el anterior, como si con ese beso le dijera que podía tomarse su tiempo para pensar y asimilar los sentimientos recíprocos que existían entre los dos.

_- Voy por algo de cenar. ¿Lo de siempre para ti Sam?_ – dice Dean luego de ver que su hermano ya sabe que siempre se va de boca.

_- Ya me doy por satisfecho Dean, ve por algo para ti. Trata de no emborracharte_ – responde Sam, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a ver al testigo.

Comenzando a irse de la habitación, Dean se paro en la puerta, a medio abrir, y guiñándole un ojo a Sam le dijo que confie en él.

Sam lo dejo ir creyendo que iba a necesitar afrontar lo que sucedía a través de muchos litros de alcohol, así que se fue a acostar luego de revisar nuevamente algunos archivos que tenía abierto en la laptop del caso que llevaban por si se le había escapado algún detalle.

Si Dean quería tiempo y espacio para pensar, él se lo daría, pero lo que no iba a permitir es que se eche atrás. Ya le hizo entender que lo quería como algo más que un hermano, y si tenía que seguir planeando cosas para que acepte tener esta relación, el tiempo que iban a estar cazando juntos y buscando a su padre le jugaba a su favor. Además Dean no le había rechazado y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas.

_- Ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos, luchando hombro a hombro, nada me impedirá hacerte caer Dean. El tiempo está de mi lado_ – fueron las reflexiones finales de Sam, mientras observaba la cama aún vacía de su hermano.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, verificó que la cama estaba deshecha, pero un vistazo rápido a la habitación le devolvió la ausencia de Dean, esto lo llenó de miedo e incertidumbre ya que la reacción de su hermano de lo sucedido anoche lo había envalentonado, pero al verse en soledad la idea de que lo estaba esquivando comenzaba a abrirse paso en su mente.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y ya estaba empezando a pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero... Grande fue la sorpresa de Sam, cuando Dean se apareció en la habitación de turno con una bolsa enorme llena de golosinas!


	3. Chapter 3

HAGO ENTREGA A USTEDES DE LA TERCERA PARTE Y LES DIGO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONVENCER A LOS CHICOS PARA UNA BUENA ESCENA QUE LAS DEJE CONTENTAS A USTEDES (PARTÍCIPES NECESARIAS DEL FIC)

SIN MÁS LES AGRADEZCO CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO YA SEA PARA QUE ME ANIME A SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCURA O LO DEJE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

GRACIAS!

_"Habiendo abandonado el cuarto quiso golpearse contra el primer muro que se le pusiera delante, por suerte tenía el mejor hermano del mundo que sabía interpretar todo lo que salía de su boca. Volviendo a pensar en Sam se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y emprendió el camino hacia algún bar, ya que había conducido todo el día para llegar al pueblo de no sé donde para el caso de turno y, si a eso le sumaba lo acontecido hacía un momento, tenía un hambre voraz (vale que cualquier cosa le abría el apetito, pero los nervios que le invadieron al pensar en la reacción de Sam, ahora le pasaban factura)_

_Intuía que Sam estaría en su laptop buscando más información, así que se apresuró en comprar la hamburguesa más grande que encontrara y pensar si el beso podía ser el inicio de algo más entre su hermano y él o dejarlo en una simple anécdota._

_Desde pequeño su mundo giraba en torno a Sam, era su deber principal el cuidarlo y asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo._

_¿Cuando ese amor fraternal pasó a ser algo más grande? No lo sabe con exactitud. Pero tampoco le iba a dar muchas vueltas porque hasta ayer era un sentimiento no compartido, y él era de guardar sus sentimientos en un baúl. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Sam no se apartó y le correspondió el beso. Creyó que lo había soñado pero cuando abrió los ojos y vió a su hermano con un brillo especial y expectante en los ojos dejó de llegarle sangre al cerebro y dijo lo que dijo._

_No solamente le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, por eso le había dado tiempo para que lo asimilara. En ese momento decidió que iba a dejar de perder el tiempo y seguir para adelante._

_Cuando por fin encontró un bendito bar, entró y se acercó a la barra para hacer su pedido._

_Algo había hecho click en su cabeza, estaba decidido a iniciar algo con Sam, no le importaba como se lo tomara el resto de la humanidad; al fin y al cabo serían ellos dos hasta el fin del mundo (o lo que sea que eso significara)_

_Entró dispuesto a darle a Sam la sorpresa de su vida, ya que esa mañana había decidido ser creativo. Recorrió el pequeño camino que lo separaba hasta la tienda más cercana (la muy maldita cerraba a la friolera hora de las 6 p.m. dejándolo sin su deseada cena)._

_En la tienda, que parecía más un mini centro comercial, recogió todo lo que podría llegar a servirle para su plan sin olvidarse, claro está, del desayuno. _

_Una vez pagado todo, gentileza de Robert Smith, emprendió el camino de regreso al hotel._

_Le recorrió un calorcito agradable al ver la enorme sonrisa que Sam mostró cuando apenas entró y le mostró lo que traía._

_Pero no se lo iba a poner fácil, así que solo extendió el brazo donde traía el desayuno y le apuró a que se lo tomara y le comentara si había podido encontrar algo más sobre el caso._

_La primera golosina que le dio a Sam fue cuando estaban dispuestos a salir para empezar los interrogatorios, pero ni bien se la dio, salió pitando hacia el Impala._

_La reacción de Sam había sido de total desconcierto porque iba pensando en el caso, cuando Dean, desde la puerta le arrojó algo al grito de ¡Sosténlo! mientras abría la puerta. Así que solo pudo coger eso que venía directo a su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que se quedaba sin aire, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta donde momentos antes estaba su hermano, solo quedaba un espacio vacío. En ese momento escuchó el sonido del vehículo y Dean apurándolo a subir._

_No tuvo otra que dejarlo pasar, la música se escuchaba desde el otro estado._

_La segunda vez que lo hizo, fue cuando estaban recolectando pruebas en la casa de la última víctima. Con un procedimiento similar al de la primera vez le dijo que no perdiera por nada del mundo lo que iba darle, que era una prueba sustancial._

_Al ver lo que tenía en la mano, sin querer hizo un gesto de exasperación por el continuo infantilismo de su hermano, pero este gesto pasó desapercibido para Dean. No entendía el juego que estaba llevando a cabo su hermano, pero se había prometido darle su tiempo, dejaría que terminara el día y cuando lo tuviera cercado trataría de sacarle alguna explicación sobre su conducta._

_Todo el día fue igual, en el momento menos esperado Dean se las arreglaba para hacerle llegar de alguna forma las golosinas que había traído de la tienda. Sam no sabía en que parte del auto las había guardado o si las tenía encima no quería imaginar si los guardaba en algún bolsillo o quién sabe donde, porque la ropa que llevaba puesta no disponía de muchos bolsillos._

_Pero a pesar de eso, recuerda que llegó un momento en que adoraba esa situación, la de Dean esperando el momento menos oportuno para entregarle alguna golosina, y él recibiéndola de la manera más inverosímil, las mismas situaciones en las que Dean se aseguraba que Sam no pudiera besarlo para "cumplir" la tradición; porque o bien el Winchester mayor "huía" o luego de darle la golosina, inmediatamente le asignaba algo para hacer quitándole la ocasión para que Sam pudiera besarlo._

_Una vez más, el caso que tenían entre manos se resumía a quemar huesos. Sabían donde se encontraba enterrado el cuerpo y como ya casi era medianoche no había tiempo que perder. Así que ahí estaban de nuevo, en mitad de la noche los hermanos Winchester con palas, linternas, bolsas de sal, gasolina y el inseparable encendedor, Dean cavando y Sam fuera._

_Todo transcurrió casi sin contratiempos, y si bien Sam tuvo que lidiar con un fantasma furioso que quería evitar la incineración de sus restos, lo mantuvo ocupado mientras apuraba a Dean con la quema._

_Una vez quemado el cuerpo comenzó a recoger todo para guardarlo en el baúl, fue aquí donde Sam encontró una de las golosinas que Dean había comprado, dentro de uno de los tantos bolsillos donde guardaban las armas, le pareció raro que esta estuviera sobresaliendo, así que intentó hacerla entrar hasta el fondo pero algo no se lo permitía. La quitó para revisar que otra cosa había dentro cuando encontró uno de los tantos "aperitivos" que Dean había comprado; de reojo, miró por donde estaba su hermano para ver si le daba tiempo de continuar revisando, pero al verlo tan cerca lo único que atinó a hacer fue guardar lo encontrado, hacer como si nada y sorprenderlo antes de que cayeran rendidos._

_Trató de actuar como si nada, esta vez sería él el que daría la sorpresa._

_Al acabar de bañarse, Dean abrió la puerta del baño, pero algo enorme le impedía la salida. Allí, como un armario empotrado se encontraba Sam, firme en su posición, evitando que fuera a ningún lado. Con una media sonrisa comenzó a decirle que estaba en deuda con él y que como él no quería ser moroso estaba allí para saldar cuentas. Deuda que Dean estaba gustoso de recibir._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean adoraba cuando podía revertir los planes de Sam, hacer que todo suceda bajo su radar y _¡aquí no iba a ser menos!_

Lo estaba pasando en grande cuando veía la ocasión menos propicia para descolocar y hacer pasar a su hermano por momentos incómodos al obsequiarle diferentes golosinas que había comprado esa mañana. _¡Dios, si Sam se hubiera visto la cara las primeras veces, era para grabarlo y poder someterlo a las mayores gastadas de aquí a treinta años!_

Dean, como pocas veces sucedía, había querido averiguar sobre la susodicha tradición; porque según a su entender toda tradición debía tener ciertas pautas. Así que había hecho sus deberes y por ende descubrió la treta de Sam. Esto le dio más ánimo a lo que había ideado en un principio y si Sam quería guerra, pues él se la daría. Pero que ni loco pensase Sam que todo sería tan sencillo, que él era Dean Winchester y quería hacerlo a su manera

Mientras se duchaba, Dean se mentalizaba de que Sam estaría en el cuarto ideando alguna forma de acercarse para cumplir con la parte de la "tradición" tal como se lo explicó en su momento. Él no pensaba perderse eso por nada del mundo.

Así que no le extrañó en absoluto ese muro impenetrable con el que se encontró ni bien abrió la puerta del baño, y sacando su lado más chulo comenzó su actuación.

Sam: _Estoy en deuda contigo y quiero saldarla... ahora._

Dean: _No era más que un simple fantasma que no te hizo ni un rasguño Sam, no tienes de que preocuparte_. Lo decía con la mayor seriedad, pero por dentro estaba exultante de gozo porque sabía a que se refería Sam

Sam: _¡No hablo del caso, Dean! Me refiero a lo que me has estado dando durante todo el día_ - dice al tiempo que se gira señalándole la cama donde pueden verse todas y cada una de las golosinas que el mayor le dio.

_Tengo que cumplir cierta tradición y no quiero que nos caiga una maldición por no cumplirla._

_¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que haga mi parte?_

Dean: … - Dean se mantuvo expectante para ver como decidía Sam acercarse a él. Iba a tomar lo que Sam quisiera darle, no lo presionaría para ir más allá, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil.

Sam al ver que no hacía nada empezó a acercarse lentamente a su hermano viendo que éste retrocedía, pero en un hábil movimiento de Dean hizo girar los cuerpos de forma tal que ahora era Sam el que estaba dentro del baño.

Ese movimiento brusco lo mosqueó al principio porque creyó que se alejaría y lo dejaría solo, luego lo sorprendió porque solo fue un cambio de panorama. Sam volvió a la misión de acercarse a su hermano, y a cada paso que daba para acercarse Dean daba uno hacia atrás; ni uno más (_vamos que Dean se alejaba lo suficiente para que no llegara a besarlo, pero no para que desistiera de ello_, es lo que pensó Sam)

_Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás_, se dijo Sam mientras veía que Dean seguía dando pasos hacía atrás pero esta vez en dirección a una de las camas.

Dean a cada paso estaba más cerca de la cama, esa en la que se exponían los dulces que le estuvo regalando a lo largo del día. Sam rezó una plegaria mental cuando vio que lo tuvo acorralado contra la pared y colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cara.

Dean: _¿Sam?_ – dijo como para que se animara a besarlo. Todo ese camino desde la puerta del baño hasta llegar al lado de la cama ahora le parecía como si hubiera corrido 83 Km y hecho una crónica de ello, además, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Sam: _¿Dean?_ – su voz se estaba poniendo ronca, comenzaba a cargarse de nuevos sentimientos que nunca antes había dejado salir pero que ahora liberaría y rogaba que Dean correspondiese y aceptase.

Dean: _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – veía la lujuria naciendo en los ojos de Sam pero quería que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, que explotara y se dejara llevar.

Sam: _Tratando de saldar una deuda_ - dicho esto se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Dean, estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios cuando Dean logró escabullirse de Sam.

Dean nunca quiso pensar bien sobre las consecuencias de lo que se le ocurrió esa mañana; que el era de actuar y no de pensar, pero muy en el fondo si lo pensó, conocía perfectamente a su hermano y fue por eso que lo inició, pero si Sam pensaba que Dean se dejaría besar en la primera de cambio, es porque el pequeño no recordaba que a él le gustaba llevar el control.

Así que ahí estaban, como si Sam fuera el gato que arrincona al pequeño e indefenso ratón hasta que este logra escabullirse en el momento menos pensado.

Sam: _Dean ven aquí _– dijo de forma breve y firme el pequeño para seguir con ese diálogo de silencio que parecía haberse acordado al inicio de la persecución, ya que disfrutaban mucho esa lucha silenciosa. La voz cada vez transportaba más sentimientos y esto le gusto al perseguido y con una sonrisa canalla de medio lado, de esas que dicen _"ven y toma lo que quieres si eres valiente"_ se lo hizo saber a su perseguidor.

Dean procedió a sentarse en la cama y Sam en segundos se arrodilló frente a él para así estar a la misma altura, después siguió colocándose frente a el e inclinándose poco a poco a lo que Dean respondió echándos encima de en la cama.

Sam dejó salir un resoplido. Sabía que su hermano actuaría o haría algo así pero esto ya rayaba el colmo pero con decisión continuó lo que se había convertido en una persecución, después de todo, no fue el quién le dejó todo los dulces tentándolo, así que ahora Dean debía aguantar y hacer frente a sus actos, como los hombres.

Sam colocó una pierna en la cama al lado de la cadera de Dean y cuando intentó colocar la otra en el extremo opuesto Dean se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama, gateando boca arriba, causando que Sam lo siguiera de la misma manera sin despegar la mirada de Dean, lanzándole una mirada depredadora como cuando se tiene acorralado a la presa.

Sam gateó mientras Dean seguía moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que topó con la cabecera de la cama, ahora sí lo había cercado completamente; aprovechó y utilizó sus piernas para aprisionarlo e inmovilizar las de Dean mientras que ponía sus manos a cada lado del pecho de Dean.

De nuevo Sam acercó su cara a la de Dean y finalmente pudo lograr besar esos labios carnosos y hechos para disfrutarlos hasta el fin de sus días. Subió una de sus manos para colocarlas detrás de la nuca de Dean para poder profundizar y recorrer el interior de esa boca que lo llevaba a la gloria.

Beso que en segundos y gracias a la respuesta y participación de Dean se volvió un intercambio lleno de pasión y deseo…


	5. Chapter 5

Las caricias comenzaron suaves, al principio eran a modo exploratorio para afianzar lo que estaban iniciando para luego empezar poco a poco a disfrutarse entre si.

Sam mantenía una mano detrás de la cabeza de Dean mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acercarla al cuello para fijar su posición. Al tiempo que Dean acercaba sus, hasta el momento inertes, manos a la cintura del menor para acercarlo más a él y hacer que el menor sintiera en todo su esplendor lo que toda esa "persecución" que habían tenido desde la puerta del baño hasta la cama, le había despertado.

Sam se acomodó mejor sobre Dean, él también tenía que hacerle saber a su hermano de su condición, ambos comenzaron a rozarse cada vez con más rapidez, al tiempo que los besos se volvían más voraces. Sam en un intento de liberar su miembro bajó una mano para desprender los pantalones, primero el suyo y luego el de Dean.

Sam saboreaba ese beso, que era tan apetecible como el primero que tuvieron. Era tan bueno como lo recordaba. Fue ayer mismo que los había probado pero parecían siglos de ello y que se le había privados degustar su sabor nuevamente; y ahora por fin los saboreaba nuevamente.

Las manos empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran mente propia y comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de Dean sobre la playera recorriéndola hasta llegar a su fin e introducirse en ella para acariciar la piel desnuda de su hermano, ese abdomen marcado que recorrió centímetro a centímetro sintiendo como Dean se estremecía a causa de las caricias que le estaba proporcionando, así que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con los pezones, que al ser acariciados con los pulgare, sacaron de Dean un gemido que Sam tragó en el beso.

Esas manos lo estaban volviendo loco dejando de lado el endemoniado beso que Sam le estaba dando. Vale que Dean era de esos que se creía conocedor del arte del sexo pero la manera en la cual Sam le estaba haciendo sentir jamás la había experimentado; era una mezcla entre dulce y tierna, que le arrancaba el aliento por los sentimientos de pasión y ferocidad que le surgían. Gimió en el momento en el que Sam acariciaba sus pezones, mandando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo y sangre hacia el sur. Era increíble la multiplicidad de sentimientos que Sam lograba arrancarle con un simple beso. Bendito sea Sam y sus "tradiciones" era en lo único coherente en que podía pensar.

La ropa les empezó a sobrar y las primeras en ser lanzadas al suelo fueron las playeras y camisas dejando esos torsos esculpidos al desnudo, permitiendo que ambos Winchester se deleitaran con esos cuerpos, no era la primera vez que se veían sin camisa, pero esta era la primera vez que podían disfrutar como algo más que hermanos y esto ameritaba un segundo vistazo con ojos llenos de deseo. Ambos se miraban embelesados; obnubilados de amor por el otro. Sobraban las palabras, los sujetos en esa habitación podían leer en los ojos del otro lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a definir.

Fue Dean el que reinició el proceso, abalanzándose sobre Sam y haciendo que éste quedara recostado sobre la cama y procedió a acomodarse sobre él para devorarle la boca mientras mapeaba ese cuerpo y trataba de memorizar cada rincón del cuerpo de su hermano con sus manos. El primer contacto piel con piel fue asombroso y sacó de ambos chicos gemidos y gruñidos llenos de pasión y deseo y si eso pasaba al estar si camisa, no quería esperar a estar totalmente desnudos. Sería algo maravilloso.

La sesión de besos continuó hasta que ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados, cubiertos de saliva. Las manos de Sam recorrieron la amplia espalda de Dean hasta llegar a ese trasero apretándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él causando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, provocando que ambos lanzaran sonoros gemidos.

Dean miró a los ojos a Sam y vio en ellos deseo, pasión y cariño; supo entonces que estaba en lo correcto, además se sentía tan bien así que volvió a rozarse contra su hermano mientras Sam le apretaba y separaba las nalgas con esas manos, al poco tiempo los pantalones también fueron un estorbo, el mismo camino le siguieron las prendas interiores.

Sam se separó para despojarse en tiempo record de la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta y para cuando volteó vio como Dean batallaba con las piernas del pantalón, después de todo Dean siempre los usaba muy ajustados, con el pretexto de que nunca había de su talla, así que lo empujó sobre la cama y le ayudó para terminar con un Dean desnudo y sonrojado sobre la cama, expuesto ante él.

Se recostó sobre él y el contacto polla a polla mandó a ambos descargas eléctricas a sus nervios y en cuestión de segundos volvieron a juntar sus miembros. No sabían a donde llegarían, pero de hoy en más no deseaban volver a estar separados.

Las manos recorriendo al otro hasta que Dean se aventuró al sur tomando las nalgas de Sam y tocándolo donde nunca antes lo había hecho, esto causó que Sam se tensara por la sorpresa, esto hizo temer a Dean, creyendo que se había precipitado.

-_ Sam… si no quieres no tenemos que_…- dijo Dean con un hilo de voz.

-_ No Dean… me tomaste por… sorpresa… pero si, Dios Si!, si quiero… sigue_ – lo animó Sam

-_ Ok –_ concluyó con voz más esperanzada.

Esta vez, cuando Dean lo volvió a acariciar, Sam se sintió menos sorprendido y en poco tiempo se relajó ante el contacto, distrayéndose en comerle la boca a su hermano mientras tomaba ambas pollas en una de sus enormes manos y masturbando así a su hermano y a el.

Dean ante ese contacto y las caricias que le llegaban por parte de su "pequeño hermano" soltó un gruñido de deseo e introdujo la punta del dedo en la entrada de su hermano, poco a poco lo fue trabajando, abriéndolo para lo que seguía, cuando se dio cuenta podía meter todo el dedo hasta el nudillo, pero se le dificultaba el moverlo, así que lo sacó generando un gruñido de su hermano.

- _Necesitamos algo más que saliva, Sam, estás muy apretado, DIOS!. Si con solo sentirte como te cerrabas en mi dedo no quiero saber lo que hará ese culito apretado en mi polla_ – comunicó con una voz cargada de lujuria por lo que sucedería inminentemente.

Dicho eso abrió uno de los cajones del motel en el que estaban, fue una suerte para ellos encontrar tipo de aditamentos para la actividad por excelencia realizada en los moteles, ahí pudo palpar envoltorios de condones y tubos de lubricantes, también pudo sentir una cosa que no supo que cuernos era si un dildo o otro aparato similar, pero por el momento no le interesaba averiguar, también había algunas botellitas y sin saber a ciencia cierta que finalidad tenían, tomo la que más requería en ese momento colocándola en la cama al alcance de la mano, destapó la botella como pudo y puso el frío liquido sobre una de sus manos para calentarlo, después llevo el mismo dedo a la entrada de su hermano y gracias al lubricante esta vez la intrusión fue más fácil provocando que Sam se arqueara al sentir como la punta del dedo de Dean acariciaba su próstata haciéndolo ver estrellas tras sus párpados.

Sam seguía masturbando a su hermano y a él mismo a la vez, mientras Dean lo preparaba, pronto tuvo dos dedos dentro y cambiaron de posición, esta vez Sam volvió a estar abajo y Dean se colocó entre sus piernas con ambos dedos dentro abriéndose paso, tratando de hacer más amplia la entrada.

- _Dean, oh Dios…, Dean!_- era lo único que Sam alcanzaba a decir.

Estaba lleno de sensaciones nuevas pero era incapaz de volcarlo en palabras, sólo le salían gemidos y gruñidos mientras su hermano lo preparaba y soltó un _OHMIDIOS!_ Cuando Dean le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta mientras le acariciaba la próstata con la punta de los dedos y después utilizó la mano libre para tomar la erección de su hermano y llevárselo a la boca donde le dio un beso húmedo en la punta esparciendo saliva en ella para después pasar la lengua por la cabeza y darle pequeñas lamidas en la ranura de la punta sintiendo como las gotas de líquido seminal salía por ella.

Dean aprovechó lo distraído que Sam estaba por la atención a su polla que este ni se dio cuenta cuando Dean agregó un tercer dedo y seguía preparándolo, abriéndolo, mientras su polla pedía a gritos entrar en esa húmeda cavidad y follar a su hermano hasta caer desfallecido de una vez.

Sam se perdió en un mar de nuevas sensaciones para él, las lamidas de Dean, los dedos de Dean dentro de él acariciando su próstata con cada roce, todo eso le hacía sentir como estar suspendido en el aire. Cuando Dean sacó los dedos, Sam no pudo evitar gruñir y gemir por sentirse vacío, atinó a ver el porque su hermano se había detenido y se alegró al verlo abrir el envoltorio del condón con las manos y dirigirlo a su polla que ya chorreaba líquido preseminal.

Sam se incorporó en un movimiento y le quitó el condón de las manos a su hermano para inclinarse sobre la polla de Dean y colocarle él mismo el condón con la boca, engulléndola mientras el látex se deslizaba sobre la longitud de la polla. Dean gruñó un _"OHDIOSSAMMY"_ para después embestir involuntariamente contra la húmeda cavidad de su hermano.

Después de eso regresaron a la posición anterior con Sam sobre su espalda y Dean entre sus piernas, entonces Dean tomó su polla y mirando el rostro de su hermano, que ya se encontraba roja y sudada, y con una simple mirada le pregunto _"¿estás listo?"_ a lo que Sam de la misma manera le respondió _"hazlo"_. Fue así como Dean colocó la punta de su polla en la entrada de Sam y poco a poco empezó a empujar hasta que la punta pasó al anillo de músculos para después apretarlo.

-_ DIOS Sammy estás tan apretado… ungh….. tan bueno…Dios Sammy! y tan caliente_

Se tuvo que llevar la mano a la base de la polla y evitar terminar ahí antes de que lo bueno comenzara; se tomó unos segundos y después continuó empujando hasta estar dentro por completo con las bolas pegadas contra las nalgas de su hermano.

Al principio de la penetración Sam sintió extrañeza e incomodidad por la invasión, pero luego cuando la punta de la polla de Dean dio justo en su próstata vio estrellas de nuevo y cuando su hermano la sacó casi completamente para meterla después de un solo golpe eso lo subió a su propia nube de placer donde se quedó.

Dean se deslizó nuevamente hacia fuera para después embestir con un solo golpe, repitió ese movimiento varias veces viendo como su hermano se retorcía y gemía cosas incoherentes para después tomar la erecta polla de Sam entre su mano y empezar a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba.

- _Dios Dean, uunnngh… aaaa… tan bueno… Dios!.. Me voy…. Me voy a…unnngh! DEAN! _- fueron las únicas cosas que Sam podía pensar, sólo le salían gemidos y medias frases, antes de correrse; lanzando chorros de semen que terminaron en su pecho y en la mano de Dean. Sam corrió tan fuerte que vio blanco y estuvo a punto de desmayarse y quedar noqueado en el acto.

Dean sentía próximo el orgasmo de su hermano, lo veía como se agitaba y retorcía entonces aceleró las embestidas golpeando con cada una la próstata de Sam mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba su propio orgasmo, cada vez se sentía más cerca de su propio límite. Cuando Sam se corrió, sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre su polla generando la presión necesaria para que se corriera él también.

Luego de los espasmos se desplomó sobre su hermano, colocando suaves besos en el cuello y clavícula de Sam quien ya comenzaba a recuperar el aliento después de un orgasmo que casi le voló los sesos.

-_ Dios eso fue..._- comenzó Dean

- _Lo sé _– lo cortó Sam

- _Si hubiera sabido que sería tan bueno te hubiera dado toneladas de dulces muuuucho antes_ – siguió el mayor.

-_ Jajaja, lo sé, si hubiera sabido lo que sentiría lo hubiera hecho hace años sin dulces o no! _– le retrucó el menor.

Luego de un momento en el que ambos se disfrutaban, recorriéndose con leves caricias, Dean rompió el silencio y con un susurro dijo:

_- Ahm… Sam_

_- Umhu_

_- Aún tengo más chocolates para ofrecerte…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews for: ****Tradiciones**

Lainfreya  
2010-10-06 . chapter 5

mmmm lo que puede salir de una tradicion inventada jejeje.

Es un buen fic, me preguntó si habra continuación o ese fue el final?

Saludos

SOLO FUERON ESOS CAPIS. ESPERO HAYAS DISFRUTADO Y SI QUIERES PASATE POR LOS DEMÁS QUE TENGO!


End file.
